1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a standby power reducing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to the standby power reducing apparatus and method capable of reducing power to be consumed when electrical or electronic equipments such as TV, audio and computer are in the powered off standby state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical equipments such as TV or audio controlling operations using a remote controller or the electrical equipments that consumes the power prior to original operations, like the standby lamp turns on, have the standby mode. Although the electrical equipments having the standby mode are powered off, if a power plug is connected to the external power, the power consumption occurs.
In general, the power consumed as the standby power per each of electrical equipments is small, that is, 1 W˜25 W. However, the power summing the energy waste due to the standby power of such equipments is enormous in size. In addition, carbon dioxide usually occurs to about 4 kg on average to produce power 1 KW, and therefore, when neglecting the standby power, the global warming may be further deepened. Therefore, to save the energy and preserve the global environment, it is necessary to prevent the energy waste due to the standby power.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing a saving apparatus saving standby power consumption in the related art. In FIG. 1, the saving apparatus includes a rectification unit 10 receiving AC power and converting the received AC power into DC power, a transformer 20 receiving and transforming DC voltage input from the rectification unit 10, a diode D connected to a secondary side of the transformer 20, a condenser C in parallel connected to the diode D and charging the voltage output from the secondary side of the transformer 20 to supply driving voltage Vcc to a remote controller receiving unit 30 and a microcomputer 40, a feedback portion 50 sensing the voltage output from the condenser C, and a PWM controller 60 receiving the sensed voltage from the feedback portion 50 and outputting PWM signal controlling oscillation operation of the transformer 20.
The feedback portion 50 senses the signal according to power supply on/off of the microcomputer 40 and the voltage output from the condenser C, and outputs the sensed feedback signal to the PWM controller 60. That is, the feedback 50 produces the feedback signal for controlling the PWM controller 60 so that the PWM signal having a predetermined period is supplied in the standby mode supplying a predetermined driving voltage Vcc from the remote controller receiving portion 30 and the microcomputer 40 when the power supply is turned off.
The PWM controller 60 supplies the PWM signal having a predetermined period according to the feedback signal received from the feedback portion 50, that is, the PWM signal to be turned on/off by the period of 100 ms in the standby mode to the primary side of the transformer 20.
Therefore, the transformer 20 is turned on/off by the period of 100 ms, that is, the voltage input from the rectification unit 10 by the period of 100 ms receives from the primary side of the transformer 20, the received voltage is transformed to the predetermined voltage, and the transformed voltage is output through the secondary side. The diode D is driven into ON-state by the voltage output through the second side of the transformer 20 to charge the voltage into the condenser C, and the charged voltage in the condenser C is used as driving voltage Vcc of the remote controller receiving unit 30 and the microcomputer 40.
In these operations, although the power supply of the electronic equipments is turned off, the remote controller receiving unit 30 receives a predetermined driving voltage Vcc to receive requests of users (remote controller signal).
As such, in the standby mode, as the predetermined of driving voltage is supplied to the remote controller receiving unit 30 and the microcomputer 40, the standby power of about 1 W˜3 W is consumed. To save the standby power as above, there is a discomfort that each of consumers should be unplugged the plug of electronic when not using the electronic equipments.